Snipe Hunting
by S.K.R. Bitches
Summary: So this is a random one shot i thought of when Rose and the gang go camping. All I can say is its funny and crazy and if you've been snipe hunting you know what I'm talking about before hand LMFAO So I hope yall' like it!


_**Okay so this is a VA one shot! (well duh you knew that! lol)**_

**_So this takes place around Graduation time, Spring Break for S.t. Vlads. And the attack and the whole Dimitri becoming a Strigoi did not happen in this One Shot._**

**_The gang decides to go camping for spring break, and some funny shit is about to happen =D_**

**

* * *

**

"I can't belive Kirovia let us go!" Lissa cheered in the back seat. Lissa, Adrian, Christan, Eddie, and I sat in the back of the van,Dimitri and Stan sat up front driving.

"I know this is so exciting! Thanks Adrian!" Eddie shared the same excitement as Lissa had. I could hear Dimitri murmurs something in Russian up front, he wasn't too happy about that part.

"It will be great too finally have a vacation," I sighed leaning back. Latly I have been working too the bone beacuse of guardian finals.

I was thoroughly excited for this trip, camping isn't something that happened often in my life. When i go;though, i have a blast! Also like i said earlier, finals have been killing me! Hey, the more finals, the sooner I get out and can enjoy the life of FREEDOM. It was great, fantastic, superawesomefantastical.

"I'm bored," Christian whined.

"Christian, we have only been in the car at least twenty minuets, and your bored?" I did that cool eyebrow thing glaring at him skeptically.

"Umm yeah! Haven't you ever heard of a short attention span?" He retorted back audaciously.

"Well we all knew that," Adrian smirked back, making everyone in the van laugh.

"How about we sing a song?" Lissa suggested.

"A song? Are you serious?" I chuckled between my words. A song? Really Liss that's the best you could think of.

"Dead," she quipped.

"How about we sing my favorite song? 99 Bottles of Beer On The Wall?" Adrian suggested.

"Perfect!" I cheered.

Haha i love that game/song, because its annoying & repetitive, and annoys the shit out of people.

"Hey guys were going to sing a song want to join?" I asked the boys up front.

"Nope," they simply answer.

"Oh okay, then just sit back and enjoy," i chuckled.

"One bottle of beer on the wall, one on the wall, you take one down and pass it around, one bottle of beer on the wall." We started out, oh boy this is going to be a long ride.

**An hour later**

I stopped singing a long time ago, no one noticed. But it killed time and i got to smirk the whole way, so their was something good out of the situation. Then i noticed something, Stan was singing too!! Loudly and in a girlish tone. Of course i had to attack the situation and embarass Stan, like he did the first day of school. So i whispered a few short instructions to everyone singing, except Stan.

"Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer." We cut off short only to hear this once we stopped singing: "Youuuuuuuuu take ayyyyeak one down! Yeah you pass it around! Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wallllllllllll!!"

Stan sang with great emotion, which was great, because he didn't notice till it got quite after he sang. A burst of laughter shot through the bus. Destroying Stan's ego, check.

**At the camp grounds**

Were here finally! It was so beautiful here. The grass was a brilliant shade of green, beautiful redwoods everywhere, amazing wild life, and the beautiful water as it rippled every time a boat drove by. Stunning.

But the worst part was setting up, ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "Dimika! Come help me put this tent up!" I called too him enticingly.

Like a good boy he obeyed. "All ours babe," I smiled to him as he grabbed my ass and i kicked him in the shin.

"Pay attention comrade! Don't let the merchandise distract!" I mock screamed at him, a full on smirk plastered on my face as his.

Everyone seemed too know about us now after this one night..I will not go into detail in at this moment. Anyways, it was okay for us now too act how we feel in public. Which was such a relief! But we got major shit, especially from my mom, which I will not get into either.

"All done finally!" We looked back and admired our awesome set up.

"We did great," Lissa gushed.

"You did great sweetie," Christian nuzzled into her neck.

"Oh god your going to make me barf," I sighed, mock disgust in my voice.

"Even though I would love to regurgitate every time i see you and your precious Dimika jab your tongues in each others mouth, I don't. I shut my mouth and pretend its a wonderful day." Christian shot back eyes slitting a bit, although he wasn't really mad.

"Go ahead regurgitate in that corner alll by your self right now." I smirked at him, god it was so fun playing Christan! We were defiantly like brother and sister always teasing each other.

"Right now...?" He looked confused.

With that i grabbed Dimitri by the collar of his shirt and started kissing, 'jabbing my tounge down his throught'. Which i was, but not at first. Then it got a little too rated X making out, oh well.

"Weenies!" Stan shouted excitedly, interrupting our kiss.

"Since when has Stan been gay?" Am I missing something here?

**Around the campfire**

"We should do something," Eddie announced with a mouth full of food.

"Ghost stories!" Stan acclaimed happily. Stan is gay, I'm pretty sure, any day now hes just going to come out of that little claustrophobic closet of his.

"No something better," I had the perfect idea, they all leaned in to hear it.

"Has any of you been Snipe hunting?" The best idea i could come up with.

"I have!" Adrian and Christian both said in unison.

As i exchanged them a look, they gave a slight nod understanding what was going on.

"How dose it work?" Lissa asked.

"Well a snipe is a rare animal that are in certain places in the world, i checked they have them here. Snipes are a cross between a squirrel and a rabbit, and are very attracted to light. So what you do is take a pillow case and flash light, go out in the middle of the woods, and wait until you capture it! Its so fun!" Haha they have noooooooooo idea.

"Okay lets do this!"

We all packed our things and hiked too the middle of the woods. "Okay Lissa you hold open the pillow case, and Dimitri & Stan lead a path into it with both flash lights." They got into position and everything was working out alright.

"Crap! I forgot the bait! Snipes _love _cheese! They'll come faster if we have it, I'l go get it." I exclaimed trying my hardest not to burt out laughing.

"I'll come with you Rose!" Adrian shouted after me.

"Same here!" Christan called out. "Wouldn't want Rose to walk by her self in the dark!" The rest quipped out in agreement, as we left.

We burst out laughing as soon as we were out of hearing range. "They totally bought it!" Christian snickered.

"Want to get a beer? Theirs a bar further down the trail once you get too the road." Adrian asked cocking his head too the side.

"Only you would know Adrian." I mumbled to myself.

"Sure," Christian and I said in unison.

**Two hours later at the bar**

"Think they bought it yet?" Adrian ask as we all sat at the wooden bench of the bar stool.

"I don't know,"I enjoyed another sip of beer. "But we should find out."

We left the bar heading back too where we left our friends. I was truly excited too see their reaction. Glancing at my wrist watch i checked the time, 12:30, poor guys. "Okay were getting close ready?" I turned to Christian and Adrian.

"Yup lets go," with that we hid and the bushes and waited.

One,two,three.. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" All three of us jumped out of the bushes scaring the shit out of them.

Their reactions? Priceless. Lissa screamed out something like "HOLY BAGEBAZZ!!!!" Eddie's face twisted into this weird scream were like his nose flared and he had a triple chin, not so attractive. Stan screamed like a girl-GAY!. And Dimitri, he just laughed his ass off, seriously. He was laughing rolling on the floor then screaming "butt cramps, ahhh ahh , but cramps" after laughing so hard.

"That was epic!" Adrian, Christian and I all went into hysterics, laughing and high-fiveing each other like twenty times.

But the rest, they weren't so happy. They slitted their eyes ganging up on us. "Hey hey guys no need to be rash," our voice squeaked as we backed up against a tree. "Uh guys?" We gulped.

"Soo... You think their going to let us down?" Christian asked as we hung by our underwear in a tall tree. "Eventually," I sighed. Both Adrian and Christian whined. "How can you stand this Rose?" They both asked in pain. "Thongs," I answer simply. "Ahhh," they shook their head in agreement.

Best camping trip ever!

* * *

**_Haha LMFAO, did you like it?_**

**_That was just a random though in my head! Hope you liked it! (^^,)_**

**_And yes i have been Snipe Hunting, once the victim and once the pranker =D_**

**_REVIEW! =D _**

**_xoxo_**

**_Sammy_**


End file.
